Demons
by NotAGoat
Summary: with Santana in her life, Dani can't run away anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! so this is my first Dantana story, it was ****supposed to be pezberry but I **** thought that Dantana would fit better! oh and i also included both -new- and -old- cast! **

* * *

**Chapter 1. New Girl**

I was looking for my locker In my new school William McKinley.

"Watch out!"A tall long haired boy shouted at me

"Wha-" he throws a slushy at me Ok what the hell was that? I was in shock. I began to run as fast as I could, for my bad luck it was obviously my first day in this school and I had less than 10 minutes in here, I didn't knew where the bathroom was until a boy laughing pointed at them.

I opened the door and there was only a girl doing her makeup. "Oh my god!" She shouted.

The girl was small, and she was wearing the weirdest clothes ever. A skirt with a white button up shirt and a deer cardigan.

"Wh- who did this to you?" She asked, my breathing was irregular.

"A tall boy with long hair and a hockey shirt" I managed to say She let out a chuckle and pulled out some paper towels.

"Rick 'the stick' Nelson, he's a loser and likes to mess with people. Obviously not from the football team because he's a coward" she said wiping away the blue sticky liquid.

"I'm Rachel Berry by the way, I have the slushy facial record at the school" I smiled at the girl, she was really enthusiastic

"I'm Dani, short for Danielle" . Rachel finished cleaning me up and we got out of the bathroom.

"So you're new huh?" She asked as we walked towards the locker.

"Yes. I moved from Louisville with my mom and little sister" I said. Rachel nods and smiles we got to my locker and Rachel gasped

"Look Dani we are only two lockers away!" She said pointing at her locker "you have the code right?" She asked

I nod "Yes right here." I said pulling out a little piece of paper. I was opening the locker when a group of cheerleaders approached to us.

Two blondes and one brunette. "Well hello man hands who is your new friend?" The brunette asked, she was taller than me, a beautiful body and I was 100% sure she was Latina.

"C'mon Santana. Not today, she's Dani and she is new in town" Rachel said to Santana.

"Hi Dani, hobbit why don't you want me to talk to you? I thought we were friends" she asked in a innocent and silly voice making the other two cheerleaders laugh out loud.

Rachel just sighed. I can't believe she didn't respond to any of that!

"You can't talk to her like that!" I wanted to sound badass but I sounded like a kitten.

smirked and arched and eyebrow.

"Ok listen here you fucki-" the shortest blonde was cut off by a girl with short hair and no uniform but normal clothes, but it looked that she got along with the cheerleaders.

"Kitty calm down she's new here" she girl said.

"Quinn you're no fun!" Santana said chuckling

"Yeah yeah whatever. Puck's looking for you" the girl named Quinn said to Santana grabbing her hand and turning around.

"Oh and Dani-" she turned around again "please change that shirt, the smell of blueberry slushy makes me gag".

A few seconds passed "Ok wow." I said

"What? Santana and her friends?" Rachel asked.

"Well yes! They talked to you like you were a dirty dog" I said.

Rachel wasn't even mad. "Santana isn't bad at all, sometimes she's even nice but Kitty is pure evil" Rachel said taking some books out of her locker.

"Here, type your phone number" she said handing me her phone I typed my number and Rachel quickly send me a message saying 'hi'

"Uhm why are you so hurried?" I asked

"Well, I have math in 5 minutes and Mr Daniel is a bitch. See you at lunch Dani!"

With that she runs away to her class

* * *

Two classes passed and I was exhausted, I was walking towards the cafeteria when 2 jocks grabbed my shoulders and took me to the boys bathroom, they pushed me against the wall and I was more than scared, Kitty and another cheerleader that I didn't knew entered and smiled wide looking at me with two slushies in their hands

"Well Dani, this is a little reminder of how not to respond a Cheerio!" She said.

The cheerleader that I didn't knew threw me a red slushy but Kitty didn't.

"Turn her boys" she commanded to the two guys that were holding me.

At this point I was already crying. They turn me around and Kitty grabbed the back of my shirt, pouring the slushy inside making me gasp and scream at the cold sensation.

* * *

** hope you like it . CA **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 ! written in Santana's POV. please review. **

* * *

"Hey have you seen the new girl? Her name is Dani" Puck commented as we walked through the empty hall

"Yes. Little San here had a little encounter with her" Quinn said winking at Puck making him chuckle.

"Sanny you like her" Puck said wiggling his eyebrows. Ugh that boy makes me sick sometimes.

"She's cute" I said laughing.

Puck and Quinn were my best friends so of course they knew that I was into girls. They were the only ones because my parents would kill me if they found out. Puck is my boyfriend, and maybe you're a little confused, well since I have this dirty little secret I asked Puck to go out with me so no one could suspect (because I check out girls all the time and I'm not very cautious). It has its benefits, Puck and I are in the top of the pyramid, Puck is dating a hot chick and I get a free chauffeur (it was in the -fake boyfriend- agreement)

"Well tiger go talk to her" Quinn said.

"Wow but maybe she is not even lesbian" Puck said rubbing his chin.

Quinn and I laughed like sick hyenas "Puck please! Have you seen the amount of eyeliner she has?!" I said

"Yeah, when Santana was messing with Rachel, the poor girl got lost in Sanny's boobs"

We had like 20 minutes left until the bell rings, we walked through the old part of the school, it was an old building where the gym is located, no one is around here anymore.

"Girls I'm going to the bathroom" he said rushing to the boys bathroom

"I think that you really like her" Quinn said playing with the end of my skirt.

"I met her like 3 hours ago Quinn, I don't even know her" I said.

"Yes, but when she told you not to mess with Berry you didn't respond. You're a bitch Santana, no one talks to you like that and gets away like she did"

"You analyze way too much Quinn"

"THE FUCK?!" Puck shouted from the bathroom.

Quinn and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Maybe he got his ball sack stuck in his zipper again" I said laughing.

"You're disgusting" with that Quinn and I rushed to the bathroom.

When we entered Puck had a panicked expression, I looked at the scene. My mouth was hanging, Dani was on the floor crying soaked in... Slushies? Ew.

Quinn was the first to react. "Dani what happened?" She asked her grabbing her chin with her thumb and index finger

"Please Santana don't do anything to me please" she begged. Wait what? I didn't do anything!

"Why would I do something to you? Someone else did it for me already" ok that wasn't planned. Well shit. The 3 of them looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Santana get out" Puck said with a -you fucked it up jerk- look

"Who did this to you?" I asked

"San-"

"SHUT UP PUCK! I asked you something, who did this to you?"

"Kitty" that was it.

I run out of the bathroom as fast as I could. Kitty Wilde was a dead bitch I arrived to the cafeteria and there she was. Kitty Wilde with some jocks and a new black Cheerio named Bree.

"WILDE!" I shouted.

"Ho-w-la" she said with an extremely racist and bad accent.

"You fucking come with me"

"Hmm Santana I'm having lunch as you can see" she gestured at a bottle of water.

"Well. You can purge that bottle of water later, now come with me!" My anger was raising. I don't even know why, I guess that I felt really bad for Dani, she seemed like a good girl.

"Or what?" She asked making some jocks laugh.

"As your captain I'll make you run 6 more laps around the field and you know Sylvester won't be bothered by that" I said smiling.

She gave up and with a sigh she got up and followed me to the girls bathroom. I opened the door and some few freshmen looked at us like we were lions. "Get out now" I said calmly and in matter of second all the girls... And unique? Got out.

Kitty and I were alone in the bathroom

"What happened captain?" She asked with an innocent smile that make me cringe.

"Why did you do that to Danielle?" I asked

"Why do you even care 'queen bitch' ?"

"That doesn't matter" She arched an eyebrow and grinned at me.

"So it's true huh?"

"What?"

"That you're a-" she whispered I my ear "-dyke?"

My heart stopped. Dyke? But I had a boyfriend... How did she knew? I didn't realized that a few tears were rolling down my cheek.

"I'm not gay" I tried to sound intimidating but my voice cracked. Kitty was smiling wide.

"Whatever Ellen. Look I have a deal for you" ok was this bitch trying to blackmail me?!

"What?"

"Is simple I won't tell anyone that you're straight as an elder penis if you make me a favor-" ok I had to do something with this girl's vocabulary "you and I will make Dani's year here a living hell"

My mouth was hanging "Are you sick?!"

"That's the deal baby" she said grinning.

"Fine."

* * *

**That was it! so for you to know, the deal isn't going to last very long, 'cause the fic is centered in their personal lives and y'know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again!, sorry if I haven't uploaded. this chapter is kinda short and there's no Dantana so it's not my favorite hahah, but it was necessary because Dani's relationship with Zeus is really important, I'll upload tomorrow 2 chapters!**

** oh and please review! tell me what you like or dislike, maybe what you want me to write or whatever ;)**

* * *

It's been 2 days since the slushy "accident".

"Santana" Puck whispers . I looked at him confused "she's not a bad person Dani" he said as Quinn helped me clean myself up

"then why does she treat me like this? What have I done to her?" I asked him. The knot in my throat was forming so instead of talking and crying I decided that it was better to stay quiet.

"well your shirt is ruined but at least it wasn't blueberry slushy" Quinn said.

"Thank you guys… other than Rachel, you're my only friends here"

"We're here for anything Dani, even if it is Santana or Kitty just hit us up and we'll help you" Puck said giving me an 'Enormous' hug.

* * *

"MOM! I'M HOMEE!" I shouted as I entered the house.

no one was here… weird. I went upstairs to my room and I noticed a small body lying on my bed, it was my little sister Madison.

Carefully, I sit on my bed and I watched her sleep for about 3 minutes.

"Madison wake up" I said whispering softly and rubbing her back. "c'mon baby wake up" I rubbed her backuntil she woke up.

"Dani?" she asked half asleep

"yeah it's me. Where is mommy and Zeus?"

"I don't know they left early. Mommy left you this letter"

she got up and grabbed a white piece of paper. I opened and I noticed that it wasn't written by my mom but for Zeus, my step dad

**"-Watch your sister, Danielle. Your mom and I will return at 7Pm –Zeus"**

that bastard. How can someone let their small daughter home alone? I don't know… it was Zeus though, everything he does it's abnormal.

I looked at Madison that was playing with her little fingers. "lets go get a milkshake Madi?" I asked her.

Madison didn't respond, she just nodded. That wasn't the behaviour of a typical 6 years old kid. Who can blame her? She doesn't live in a place a 6 years old should live.

"Go grab your sweater, I'll go get the keys"

* * *

When we got back, I heard Zeus and my mom fighting, again.

"ZEUS COME BACK!" my mom shouted

and with that a sound of a glass breaking. This was every day…

I opened the door and carried Madison upstairs to my room as fast as I could, no hi's, no hello's.

She didn't said anything.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Can I get a bath?" she asked without responding my question. I sighed and nodded

"fill the tub I need to talk to mom"

* * *

as soon as I walked into the kitchen, where my mom and Zeus were, my mom gave me a sad smile and went upstairs. "Can I ask why the fight?" I asked, Zeus looked at me but didn't respond.

"No." he sighed. "some of my friends are coming over next week , you know what that means Danielle". I looked at him horrified.

"Zeus, no please" I pleaded.

"I owe money to a lad, you'll help ok? You know what will happen if you don't"

"you're a pig" I whispered. He turned around quickly.

"what did you said?" with that he slapped me acrossed the face making me fall and hit my head, Zeus took off his belt and in one single movement he ripped off my pants.

"repeat what you just said –Danielle"

I didn't respond and immediately he started to whip my legs, hard with his belt. I couldn't stop screaming and thank god the last I saw was Zeus exiting the house.

* * *

**Well there it is. hope you like it (I didn't lol) CA :)**


End file.
